


When Good Intentions Go Bad

by letsusethethinkingchair



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic!Aladdin, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsusethethinkingchair/pseuds/letsusethethinkingchair
Summary: "Theirs is a love without limits."(Or, the autistic!Aladdin AU nobody asked for.)





	When Good Intentions Go Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rub Me The Right Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418375) by [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT). 



Aladdin's expression was one of deep sadness, tears threatening to escape as he buried his face into the comfort of his pillow without realizing he'd accidentally nudged Genie's lamp. "Why do all my good intentions always seem to blow up in my face?"

A large blue hand rested itself on Aladdin's back for a minute before carding through his hair gently. "I don't know, little one."

"Genie..." Aladdin moaned, not caring that his eyes were puffy from crying as he turned to look at the other. "Genie, she laughed in my face. I just want to be friends with her and she thought I was flirting!"

Genie's heart sank. He had sensed that Jasmine didn't really like Aladdin, but hadn't had the heart to tell the boy that he was wasting his time. Aladdin sighed, tears continuing to leak from his eyes as he stared at the wall behind the other, not even bothering to wipe them away anymore. 

"Al..." Genie sighed; knowing he'd have to tell him eventually. "I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but she has the city's wellbeing to think about."

Aladdin nodded. In the depths of his heart, he realized he'd known that from the beginning. "I'm a fool."

Genie stayed quiet, instead shrinking himself down and opening his arms for Aladdin to fall into. "No, you're a victim of one-sided friendship."

"Aren't we all," Aladdin mumbled, a hint of bitterness creeping into his voice. "And why does it have to hurt so much?"

"I wish I knew," Genie sighed. "Immortality doesn't teach you all of the world's secrets."

Aladdin smiled, nuzzling deeper into Genie's shoulder. "Genie..."

Genie doesn't need to reply; he knows exactly what the boy is trying to say. He holds Al, watching as his young love drifts off to sleep, for theirs is a love without limits.


End file.
